<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>goyangi (forever you are my star) by vixxtherapy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994329">goyangi (forever you are my star)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxtherapy/pseuds/vixxtherapy'>vixxtherapy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Chois and a Song [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, Cat Cafés, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non AU, Overthinking, Polyamory, and san really loves dirty talk, good thing jongho is there to provide for both of them, mingi likes being held down</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxtherapy/pseuds/vixxtherapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>San loved his boyfriends dearly, he genuinely couldn’t think of life without them now. Well, that wasn't entirely the case. There was one thing that they didn't see eye to eye on. Both Jongho and Mingi were dog people; whereas San was a very proud cat dad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Choi San/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Chois and a Song [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This literally came from the idea of all of them going to a Cat Cafe and me promptly dying. I also volunteered at cat cafe so I just had to write this. It's the law. </p><p>It turned into a bit of an angsty thing, but don't worry it has a happy ending. There will be a 2nd chapter and that will be the reason for the rating. Because I am physically incapable of not having some level of smut in everything.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>San never expected to be thinking so much about the future when he was in his early twenties. When he had fully committed to becoming an idol and he had finally debuted, San figured that that would take up a majority of his thoughts for many years to come. While that was the truth, having two members whom he was also dating had definitely made things more interesting and slightly more complicated.</p><p>San loved his boyfriends dearly, he genuinely couldn’t think of life without them now. He constantly worried when the other shoe would drop and ruin what they had become together. He shared everything with Jongho and Mingi, which was a new experience for him, since San usually kept everything very close to the vest. The three of them agreed on everything, more or less. It was all very lovely and comfortable and San couldn't be happier.</p><p>Well, that wasn't entirely the case. There was one thing that they didn't see eye to eye on. Both Jongho and Mingi were dog people; whereas San was a very proud cat dad. It's not that he didn't love dogs, the opposite was true, he adored dogs to pieces. He just loved cats and had had them for a very long time. Jongho and Mingi however, were against the idea of cats all together. They talked about what jerks they were all the time and how anyone who would actively choose cats over dogs were crazy. At first San would agree and laugh it off, but it was becoming harder and harder to not take it personally. </p><p>San loved cats, he had since he was a kid. It filled him with such pride when a family member had mentioned his 'cat eyes'. It was one of the features that he had always been proud of, it was why he worked so hard to accentuate his eyes on stage and in videos. </p><p>Being a ‘cat person’ hadn't really become a part of his identity until his family had adopted Byeol. San adored that cat and they immediately became close. Now that he was living away from home his mother would send him little messages from Byeol with a picture attached. On rough days San would go back and look at them for a smile. </p><p>Jongho and Mingi knew about Byeol, but San had hesitated to tell them just how much he cared for Byeol, since he knew their view on cats. Byeol was a genuine part of the family, and he wanted to share her with his boyfriends, but he didn’t feel he could. He had many many pictures saved that he had shared with the other members. Hwa being the most vocal and cooing endlessly about how adorable Byeol was. Woo would ask how his little sister was all the time and San would beam and show him the newest batch of pictures. Yet he had yet to share them with the two people he wanted to share everything with.</p><p>This is what lead to him contemplating the future. Especially the future of this relationship. He was well aware that he was overthinking everything, but he liked to think that what he had with Jongho and Mingi was long term. San really loved the idea of a future with them, but he kept coming back to this point and not being sure. He couldn't see his life without a cat in the future, but he was also starting to feel that way about his boys, and this is where he would wind up conflicted. </p><p>San knew that he had a history of letting his brain get the better of him, and so he tried to push those thoughts away. He told himself that he couldn’t predict the future and that maybe they would come around to the idea of cats. Or maybe he would get to a point where he valued his relationship with them more than the idea of being a cat dad. It was a circular logic and it usually ended up with him making himself even more sad. So he tried not to do it too often.</p><p>But in one of his down moments he had hatched a plan on how to ‘help’ his boyfriends along with the idea of owning a cat. There was a cat cafe not too far away from their dorm that San would go to visit when he was feeling down and really missing Byeol. They had a rotating roster of cats, all of which San had fallen head over heels for when he met them. So he thought why not bring them here one day and see how they like being with some adorable kitties.</p><p>It all seemed like a really straightforward plan, but when San tried to put everything in motion it was a bit more difficult than he had anticipated. Which is how he was in his current situation trying to subtly drop in the idea of all three of them going to a cat cafe sometime.</p><p>San and Jongho were snuggling on the couch behind Mingi and Yunho who were on the floor playing a Switch. Jongho would periodically lean over and place gentle kisses on San’s cheek. San giggled and pecked Jongho back. He was really pleased with how much more comfortable Jongho was with affection now around the other members. Mingi still pushed his buttons a lot, but overall Jongho had warmed to the idea of small displays of affection when they were lounging around the dorm. </p><p>“So, I’ve been thinking,” San started, already preparing himself for what he was about to suggest. “We should go over to the Cat Cafe when we have a free afternoon.” San smiled hesitantly, but kept his eyes on the screen. He watched as Mingi got hit by a shell and exclaimed loudly.</p><p>“That sounds nice, actually.” Seonghwa chimed in from the kitchen. He appeared a moment later with snacks and sat on the other end of the couch. He must have noticed San’s overall apprehension, San never could figure out how his hyung always just ‘knew’. “I think we can definitely make that a fun family outing.”</p><p>“Will we all be able to fit in there?” Jongho perked up. “It’s a bit small, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Well, I was thinking it could just be us.” San glanced over at the younger man, but didn’t turn fully. He saw Seonghwa out of the corner of his eye nod understanding. San felt himself flush hot. It was something that often happened when he was anxious, he tried to remain focused on the screen and not Jongho’s questioning look.</p><p>“Ah, I see.” Seonghwa smiled and popped open his bag of chips. “I think that’s a wonderful place to go on a date, Sannie.”</p><p>“A date?” Jongho asked, finally looking at San fully.</p><p>“If you want to, yeah.” San flushed further. “Mingi, too. I thought all three of us could go.”</p><p>“What? Where are we going?” Mingi spoke up not really paying attention. He was frankly getting his ass handed to him in Mario Kart, so he hadn’t heard anything.</p><p>“Sannie wants all three of us to go on a date to the Cat Cafe.” Jongho said. San noticed that he had a small smile on his face, and he thought that was probably a good sign. Jongho had talked about how much he loved dogs, but he was never as vocal about disliking cats. That award went to Mingi. Which is why San was twisted up in knots just casually dropping the idea in the first place.</p><p>“But, why would we wanna do that, Sannie?” Mingi swore as he fell another place in the race he was in. “That’s not a date.”</p><p>San felt his stomach drop and he saw the look Seonghwa shot towards the rapper. Even Yunho made a face at him, costing him his first place spot when he glanced away. San felt Jongho stiffen next to him, and he instinctively pulled away from the younger man.</p><p>“Yeah, of course.” San said tightly. “You’re right, Mingi-yah.  It’s stupid. I’ll think of something else.” San finished and got up quickly from the couch. Jongho made a noise of protest and grabbed his hand. San smiled but he knew he still must look upset. He leaned down and kissed Jongho’s hand before extracting his own and muttered something along the lines of ‘be right back’.</p><p>San retreated to his room and immediately had to bite back the tears which he felt bubbling up. He shook his head a few times and tried to get a hold of himself. He felt himself spiraling, and he couldn’t stop it. San’s brain kicked in with a million thoughts at once. Everything from ‘well that’s the end of this relationship, I guess,’ to ‘why did you even try it, you knew the outcome already?’ </p><p>San knew that he needed a distraction or he would end up getting much much worse. So, he made the impulse decision to leave. He heard Mingi yelp from the living room, followed by stern words from Seonghwa. San couldn’t fully hear the whispered exchange over the noise in his head. He grabbed his coat, hat, and facemask before slipping on his shoes. San was out of the dorm without another word.</p><p>San had no real destination in mind when he left, he just knew he needed to get out. He felt his pockets and was thankful that he left his wallet in his coat pocket. His phone, however, had been left at home in his hasty retreat. San walked for a little while before he finally decided what to do.</p><p>He turned down a narrow street and walked the few more blocks until he was in front of his favorite Cat Cafe. This one in particular had a cat which reminded him of Byeol. Her name was ‘Baek’ and San was one of her favorite people. She spent most of her days napping in a cubby away from everyone, but every time San had come to visit she would immediately seek him out. The staff was amazed and had commented on how good he was with her. San just knew that like people, cats had boundaries and you just had to let them come to you.</p><p>San entered the cafe and noticed there were a few people inside already. He smiled as he watched them play with one of the smaller kittens. San approached the counter and ordered a drink. The woman behind the counter recognized his voice and smiled.</p><p>“Oh, we haven’t seen you in a while.” She smiled. “Our problem child definitely misses you.” </p><p>“I’ve missed her too.” San tried to keep his tone as even as possible. “I wish I could come visit more often.”</p><p>“I wish you would consider adopting her.” She teased. “I don’t think she’ll ever warm up to anyone except you.”</p><p>“Maybe.” San winked at the employee and she chuckled. “But until then I will try to come visit as often as possible.”</p><p>San thanked her for his beverage and made his way into the main play area. He noticed that there were a few new additions since his last visit. A couple new residents as well as some new cat furniture. San smiled as he watched the other people in the cafe playing with the animals. He found a table and sat down to wait. He scanned the room looking for Baek, but didn’t initially see her.</p><p>He sipped his green tea latte and laughed when one of the cats leapt at a string toy and went sailing through the air. San felt some anxiety from earlier ease up as he watched. A newcomer tabby jumped up on his table to investigate him.</p><p>“Hello there.” He smiled at the cat and looked to find out which one this was. “Dooman?” The kitty tilted it’s head at him. He smiled at held out a finger for him to sniff. The tabby obliged and gave him a once over before sniffing the offered digit. “How long have you been here, hm? The nice ones don’t normally stay too long.” San scratched under the cats chin for a moment, before Dooman perked up, looked at something, and walked off.</p><p>San watched him go and then realized he was being watched. Baek had emerged from the back room, and was sitting just out of reach. San held his hand out to her, but she didn’t come closer. If San didn’t know any better he would’ve sworn she looked mad at him.</p><p>“Hi Baek,” San got out of his chair and sat cross legged on the floor. He leaned in a bit and began talking to her like he usually did. “Are you mad because I haven’t been coming around?” He tried holding out a hand again, and this time she did walk over. She came close enough for him to stroke her head and ears. “I’m sorry, Baekie. I’ve been busy but I will try to come visit more often for the next few weeks.”</p><p>Baek seemed to accept his apology and climbed immediately into San’s lap and started purring. San stroked her gently and smiled. It wasn’t that she reminded him so much of Byeol it’s that just like Byeol she had chosen him. San wished more than anything that he could adopt Baek, but since they weren’t allowed pets at the dorms his hands were tied. He had even talked to his mother about having a second cat at home, but that idea was shot down quite fast,</p><p>San was so wrapped up in showering Baek with affection that he didn’t notice that someone was walking up to him until he sat down right in front of him.</p><p>“You forgot this.” Seonghwa crouched down in front of San with some sort of sweet pink drink and handed him his phone. “Mingi and Jongho were frantically trying to call you but we all figured out pretty quickly that you didn’t have it on you.”</p><p>“Thanks.” San pocketed the phone and went back to stroking Baek, who was looking warily at Seonghwa, but too comfortable to actually move.</p><p>“I see you’re girl is still here, do you think she’ll let me touch her this time?” San could see Hwa’s smile even though the mask he was wearing. </p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe?” San laughed. “She seems pretty happy now if you want to try, though. Just let her smell you first.”</p><p>Seonghwa set his drink on the ground and held out a hand for Baek to sniff. She gave his hand a long look before leaning forward and giving it a good smell. She turned his head to the side, and Hwa stroked down her neck and shoulders. </p><p>“Just be careful of her sides and tail, she doesn’t like it if you pet her there.” San smiled.</p><p>Hwa nodded and continued idly petting Baek. The silence stretched, even with the chatter of the other people at the cafe. After a few minutes Seonghwa cleared his throat.</p><p>“So, you wanna tell me what happened back there?” He started tentatively. “I know that it couldn’t just because Mingi shot down your date idea.”</p><p>“It’s not that, no.” San said. “I just...” He felt his chest clench for a moment, and Baek rolled over towards him more; she butted her head into his stomach and San laughed. “How do you always know?” He asked addressing Baek. “You’re just like Seonghwa-hyung.” He met Hwa’s eyes and was met with a look of concern.</p><p>“I love them.” San started, his voice wavered slightly; he swallowed and continued. “I am very much in love with them, but I just don’t think I can be with someone longterm who won’t even consider the idea of having a cat.” He kept all his attention on Baek, San knew that if he looked up there was a high chance he would start crying.</p><p>“I know it’s stupid to think like this. I mean, I am young and throwing the idea of a relationship away because of something so unimportant as not liking the same pet as you.” San finished and tried to keep his breathing even. He felt the burning at the back of his throat, and swallowed it down. San blinked a few times before looking back at the other man. Seonghwa was looking quietly at him and his stare was unreadable.</p><p>“Okay, let me ask you a question and I want you to answer honestly.” Seonghwa started evenly. “Would you continue seeing someone if they forbade you from seeing your mother again? Would you even consider it?”</p><p>“What? No. Not a chance.” San was a bit thrown by the question, but he didn’t even hesitate.</p><p>“Then I would definitely say that that is <i>not</i> a stupid reason to think that you can’t be with someone.” Hwa started. San began to protest, but Seonghwa held up a hand to stop him. San kept quiet and let him continue. “You look at Byeol as a part of your family, she is your youngest sibling, and that means that if someone is asking you to choose between them and a family member the answer is clear.”</p><p>“But it’s a bit different, isn’t it.” San tried to keep his focus on Baek, he stroked her and he talked and she purred continuously. “It’s not like they are asking me to choose.”</p><p>“But you feel like eventually you’re going to have to make that decision, right?” Seonghwa asked, and San nodded. “So is it possible that you are making everything more difficult on yourself, by over complicating this?”</p><p>“No.” San paused for a moment, but thought about what Seonghwa had said. “Maybe? I honestly don’t know.”</p><p>“Have you talked to either Jongho or Mingi about this?”</p><p>“No.” San started. “But, every time I have tried to bring up even the subject of cats Mingi is very vocal about how much he doesn’t like them.”</p><p>“There is one thing that you’re forgetting about Mingi.” Hwa said and reached out to stroke another cat who had waddled over to say ‘hello’. She was a cow spotted black and white cat by the name of ‘Ddungdaengee’ or ‘Fatty’. Seonghwa reached out to stroke her but she shied away and stared warily at him. Seonghwa smiled at her and she inched closer, but stayed just out of arm's length.</p><p>“What’s that?” San responded. Baek had perked up and was none too happy that there was another cat in the vicinity.</p><p>“Mingi is an idiot.” </p><p>San couldn’t hold in the laughter that fell out of his mouth. The high pitched noise startled Fatty and she scurried away. San covered his mouth and tried to hold in the giggles. Baek seemed to be annoyed by all the comotion and proceeded to get up and wander for a bit.</p><p>“He may be an idiot, but he cares for you. More than I think you even realize.” Hwa stood up and offered a hand to San, who took it. They both settled down at the little table where San had left his now room temperature latte. “You should really talk to him about it. If it is bothering you, you have to tell him. Mingi may be a lot of things but he definitely cannot read minds.”</p><p>“I know he does and I love him so much.” San stared down at his drink for a moment. “But, that’s why I am so worried about this.”</p><p>“I know.” Hwa reached out and took San’s hand, he squeezed it. “But I think you’re making this into a big deal in your head because you are frightened of the idea of losing something you love.”</p><p>“Mingi.” San nodded.</p><p>“Or Byeol.” Seonghwa squeezed again and San looked surprised. “Maybe not in the same vein of losing a boyfriend, but you would definitely be heartbroken if you couldn’t see Byeol anymore. Or any cat that you may have in the future.”</p><p>“I never really thought about it, but I think you’re right.” San finally concluded.</p><p>“The main problem here is that you’re too focused on something that you can’t possibly know.” Hwa paused when Baek jumped up on the table and settled down in front of San again. Both men smiled at her. </p><p>“What do you mean?” San leaned his head down and rested his forehead just above hers. Baek purred and pushed her face up against his, and nuzzled him.</p><p>“You are thinking of the future.” Hwa stated simply. “You can’t change the past and you can’t know the future. The only thing that anyone can know is what is going on in the present. You can prepare for the future, but no one knows what is actually going to happen until it does.” Seonghwa squeezed San’s hand again and released it. “The more you worry about the future the more unhappy you will make yourself.”</p><p>San looked up at Seonghwa and smiled. He was still in awe of some of the wisdom that the older man had and he was very thankful that he was willing to offer guidance to any of the members who might need it.</p><p>“Thank you, hyung.” San smiled. “I am always so in my head and when I get like this it’s hard for me to get myself out of it. I appreciate you looking out for me. For all of us.”</p><p>“Someone has to.” Seonghwa’s smile was genuine and warm, San returned it without a second thought. “I think I am going to head back. I think there is only so much that Yunho can do without another person there. Mingi was already trying to leave the dorm and come look for you when I left.”</p><p>“Thank you for finding me, and bringing my phone.” San pulled out his device and saw that he had dozens of text messages from Mingi and Jongho, along with a handful of missed calls. “I should probably let them know that I am okay.”</p><p>“I think Mingi was more concerned that you were mad at him and he didn’t quite understand why.” Seonghwa checked his phone, and had a surprised expression. “Apparently Jongho coaxed Yunho to tell him where you were. He and Mingi are on their way here now.”</p><p>“Oh, well, I should probably come with you and then we can meet them halfway.” San fidgeted with his latte. “And then I can also apologize for reacting the way I did.”</p><p>“Or you could let them come to you.” Hwa smirked. “And I don’t think you need to worry about apologizing, your reaction may have been less than ideal, but it wasn’t harmful.”</p><p>San started to protest, but he looked up and saw that it was already too late. Mingi and Jongho entered and the taller man immediately searched around. When he stopped San he tried to walk over but Jongho stopped him and pointed to something. It looked like they had a small discussion, which from the looks of it Jongho won, then they both purchased a beverage and came into the main play area.</p><p>Mingi made a beeline over towards San and Hwa, paying no attention to anything else, Jongho trailed behind and actually took the place in. Mingi walked over to San and sat down next to him. In the commotion Baek scooted closer to San, he smiled down at her.</p><p>“Yunho, Jongho, and Seonghwa-hyung said I have to apologize to you. I don’t know what I did. But, I am sorry.” Mingi set his drink down and pouted. San couldn’t hold in the fond smile that spread across his face.</p><p>“It’s okay, Mingi-yah. I overreacted and I shouldn’t have just run off like that.” San reached for Mingi’s hand, the younger man squeezed his fingers. Jongho made his way over and stood near the table, he rested his hand on San’s shoulder and smiled.</p><p>“We were worried when you just left; and then when we realized that you didn’t have your phone...” Jongho didn’t say anything else, but he squeezed San’s shoulder. San reached up and covered Jongho’s hand with his own.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” San looked between Jongho and Mingi and swallowed. “I have just been thinking a lot about some things and I was so worried about them that I got lost, I guess.”</p><p>“You should talk to us when you’re worried about things.” Mingi said and he squeezed San’s hand again. </p><p>“I know. And I do always try to, but this was different.” San said quietly.</p><p>“Different how?” Mingi asked quickly.</p><p>“I don’t-” San started but was cut off by Seonghwa.</p><p>“I don’t think this is exactly a public conversation.” Seonghwa said sternly. “You all should discuss this when you get back to the dorms.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s a good idea.” Mingi said and he stood up quickly. “The sooner we get out of here the better.”</p><p>San’s felt his chest tighten at Mingi’s words, he stoned his face to keep from breaking down in public. He looked at Seonghwa who was glaring at the side of Mingi’s head.</p><p>“You guys can go. I think I am going to stay a while longer.” San said, he tried to keep his voice as even as possible, but even he could hear the tremble in his voice.</p><p>“What?” Mingi asked, his voice was louder than before. “Why?”</p><p>“You need to keep your voice down, Mingi.” Seonghwa hissed. Baek tensed next to San and he stroked her trying to soothe her. After a moment she seemed to calm a bit, but still eyed Mingi warily.</p><p>“But I’m not-” Mingi tried to protest, but Seonghwa put his finger first up to his lips then pressed it to Mingi’s. The younger man looked like he wanted to argue more, but obeyed nonetheless. San sat for a moment and tried to will himself to say anything at all. He felt like he was right back in the mindset of when he left the dorm, but now he was out in public and above everything else he had to keep it together.</p><p>“I think maybe if you’re not going to have a good time, you can head back to the dorm, Mingi.” San said and he pulled his hand out of Mingi’s grasp. He tried to keep his voice sounding firm, but it came out sounding more angry. San noticed the hurt look on Mingi’s face and quickly glanced away.</p><p>“Okay then.” Mingi moved to stand up, but Jongho was next to him in a moment and firmly kept him in the seat with a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“No. You’ll stay.” Jongho said calmly. “We both will, because Sannie wants us here.” San looked up at their youngest member and couldn’t hide the thankful look that flashed  across his face. He thought he must have a smile on his face because Jongho nodded and returned it.</p><p>“But, he just-” Mingi started and then looked at San. San couldn’t meet his eyes, he was staring in the general area of Mingi’s chest. He knew that it was something he did when his anxiety was getting the best of him. Mingi knew it too. “Okay. Okay, yeah. We’ll stay.”</p><p>“Good. I however am going to head back to the dorm.” Seonghwa stood. “Bye Baek, I will see you soon.” He waved to her and she seemed to ignore him completely. “You all be good, and don’t come home too late.” He left without another word and Jongho took his vacant seat.</p><p>There was an uncomfortable silence stretching between them and San hated it. He hadn’t felt uncomfortable around both of them for a long time. He felt himself slipping again and he tried to focus on Baek. She was tense but allowed him to lean his head against her again. San took a few breaths, he felt Mingi grab his hand, he didn’t pick up his head but he squeezed it back.</p><p>“So..” Mingi started tentatively. “What do we do here?”</p><p>“I think this is it, Mingi-yah.” San heard Jongho say.</p><p>“Okay.” Mingi sounded unconvinced. “So like you just drink coffee and sit with cats?” San didn’t respond, but he squeezed Mingi’s hand. “But why did you want me here Sannie? You know I don’t like cats, and cats very much don’t like me.”</p><p>“That’s not true.” San muttered.</p><p>“Then why does it seem like that one there wants to kill me.” Mingi asked. San glanced at Baek and noticed that she was staring at Mingi, she was tense and jostled when San started petting her again. She acknowledged San with a noise and he smiled.</p><p>“It’s because she is very protective of me and she thinks you’re upsetting me.” San replied quietly.</p><p>“Am I upsetting you?” Mingi whispered. San couldn’t meet his eye, but he nodded tightly and squeezed Mingi’s hand twice. “I don’t-” Mingi stopped and scooted closer to San, Baek spooked and growled quietly. “See? This is what I am talking about.”</p><p>“Stop that, Baek.” San poked her in the side. “Be nice to Mingi.” Baek huffed and flicked her tail around, but stopped growling.</p><p>“How do you do that?” Jongho asked. </p><p>“Like I said, she is protective of me, so she will listen. Cats are incredibly smart and amazing if you spend any time with them. They are very similar to dogs in that they can learn basic words and commands” San’s smile was tight but Jongho’s was genuine. “Over her time here she has definitely learned what ‘be nice’ means.”</p><p>“I didn’t know that,” Jongho started.” I have never really spent enough time with cats, I’ve always been more of a dog person- ah.” Jongho realized. “Is that why you wanted us here? Is this why you wanted to have a date at the Cat Cafe?”</p><p>San felt his face flush and couldn’t meet Jongho’s gaze. He didn’t think that his plan was that transparent, but leave it to Jongho to figure it all out in one sentence. After a moment he finally met Jongho’s and then Mingi’s eyes. They both had a look of concern, and Mingi looked confused still. He finally conceded and nodded.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done it this way, I should’ve just talked to you both about everything first.” San said in a rush.</p><p>“Hey, hey. What’s going on?” Mingi asked. The younger man didn’t fail to notice the hesitation before San took a breath. “Do you not wanna talk about it here?” Mingi ventured.</p><p>“I think it’s probably better if we don’t, yeah.” San said quietly. “I really don’t wanna start crying, and I’ve been close to losing it all afternoon.”</p><p>“Why, baby?” Jongho asked before Mingi could say anything, he reached a hand out towards San but stopped when he remembered there was a cat blocking him. San smiled at him, and felt his eyes water, he blinked it away and remembered to breathe.</p><p>“Is it me, am I the one making you cry?” Mingi asked finally, he gently squeezed San’s hand. “I am sorry, I don’t know what I did, but I never want to make you cry.”</p><p>“No, it’s not- I mean, I-” San stuttered, he blew out a frustrated breath and tried again. “It’s not you, really. I mean, it was because of something you said, but you didn’t mean it as a way to hurt me.” San said. “This is a place I find a lot of comfort in, so when I was upset I just ended up here. I am sorry that I caused so much trouble.”<br/>
San reassured them both that it was all fine and that they would have to have an actual conversation when there weren’t as many prying eyes and ears about. The next stretch of silence was more comfortable. Jongho looked around and smiled as he watched other people enjoying the cafe.</p><p>Mingi tried to reach forward and pet Baek, she stood up and hopped off the table and sauntered away.</p><p>“See, cats don’t like me.” Mingi huffed. San laughed and watched her go.</p><p>“She is a difficult one, but I guarantee that it’s not <i>all</i> cats.” San stood and offered a hand to Mingi who took it and stood too. They walked over to a cat tree where an orange cat was napping on the top tier. San looked at the sign and saw that her name was ‘Salgu’ or ‘Apricot’.</p><p>“So this is ‘Salgu’, why don’t we have you try and say hello to her?” San pressed Mingi forward but he stood back.</p><p>“Will she scratch me? I have been scratched almost every time I have ever tried to pet a cat.”</p><p>“That explains a lot, actually.” San smiled. “So one thing you have to remember is that you have to be gentle when approaching a cat for the first time. It’s not like a dog where you can just pet them anywhere and they will be super excited.” San reached up and stroked a finger up the cat's head. She cracked open and eye at him, but didn’t stir much.</p><p>“If you’re not sure, you can offer one finger for them to sniff.” San showed Mingi this technique and Salgu obliged giving him a once over. San smiled when she sniffed him and then rolled over and showed her tummy.</p><p>“Don’t pet her stomach. I would always say don’t unless you know the cat well.” San continued stroking the orange cat’s head and then moved to the side to allow Mingi to try. He cautiously stepped forward and held out a finger for Salgu. Like before she eyed him warily, but turned her head so Mingi could stroke her head.</p><p>Mingi pet her for a few minutes before San noticed that he could hear her purring. He turned to San and beamed at him. </p><p>“She likes it.” Mingi exclaimed, and then immediately covered his mouth. They both looked at Salgu, but she seemed relatively unbothered but the exclamation. </p><p>“You also have to remember that cats don’t like big loud things, they frighten easily.” San said amused</p><p>“Okay, but why-?”</p><p>“He’s saying you’re big and loud, hyung.” Jongho appeared behind the other two men, and San covered his mouth trying not to laugh.</p><p>“Hey, I am not always big and loud.” Mingi pouted. San and Jongho both had the same incredulous look on their face when they stared back at Mingi. “What? I’m not!” Mingi pouted more, and Jongho squished his face in one hand.</p><p>“Of course you’re not, Mingi-yah.” He mock cooed at Mingi. San looked on and felt the dread from earlier bubble up. He was so afraid to lose this and he had to remind himself that he wasn’t losing anything yet. San actively pushed the thoughts away and tried to focus again. Mingi and Jongho were teasing each other and Salgu had stood up and taken an interest in both of them. </p><p>Mingi had continued petting her, and she had seemed to take a shine to the rapper. He was elated, and it showed on his face. Jongho had fetched a toy and they were playing with Salgu now and laughing. </p><p>San hung back and tried to keep his mind even and calm. He looked down when he felt someone rub up against his leg. It was the black and white cow kitty from earlier. San reached down and stroked her shoulders. She hunkered down by his feet and he smiled.</p><p>“Hi, Fatty.” San crouched down and gave her some more skritches.</p><p>“That’s not very nice, I am sure she doesn’t mean to be that big.” Jongho came and sat down next to the both of them with another toy, he wiggled it in front of the cat, but she seemed more interested in San’s feet.</p><p>“It’s her name.” San pointed to the sign on the wall and Jongho chuckled. “Ddungdaengee is a perfect name for this one. She is so round.” San laughed.</p><p>“Very spherical.” Jongho smiled and wiggled the toy again. This time Fatty took interest and batted at it “But really cute. I am glad you wanted us all to come here.”</p><p>“Thank you.” San said as he watched Jongho drag the toy around the floor for the kitty.</p><p>“For what?” Jongho smiled at him and laughed when Fatty took a flying leap at the toy.</p><p>“For this.” San smiled and laughed when Dumpling took an interest in the toy they were using, and came over to investigate. San grabbed a nearby ball and rolled it towards Dooman who promptly charged after it. “For staying, and making Mingi stay too. I really didn’t want him to leave.”</p><p>“You wanted us here. That’s all that mattered, so I wasn’t going to let him leave.” Jongho smirked. “I am pretty sure I could’ve physically stopped him if he had tried to.”</p><p>“He probably would’ve loved that.” San said without thinking, and then covered his mouth in embarrassment.</p><p>“Oh, really?” Jongho’s smile turned downright evil, and he looked towards the rapper, who had moved on to another spotted cat named ‘Mee’. San overheard Mingi cooing to her that she had an appropriate name because she was absolutely beautiful. She was on a plush bed on the floor, and Mingi had crouched down to be at eye level with her.</p><p>“Let’s just pretend that I didn’t say that.” San laughed and Jongho winked back at him.</p><p>Mingi came over a moment later excitedly exclaiming that Mee had kissed him and he was so surprised about how rough her tongue was, and that they both had to go meet her right away. San and Jongho followed the rapper over to meet Mee. She was an older resident, who the staff often called “Old Lady”, but her name was very fitting since she was quite beautiful even in her old age.</p><p>They all took turns showering her with affection. San noticed that they had been there for quite some time and suggested that they should probably head back to the dorm for dinner. Jongho nodded and said his goodbyes, paying extra close attention to Fatty who seemed to have taken a shine to him.</p><p>Surprisingly Mingi was the one who protested the most. He had barely left Mee’s side. She had rolled over onto her back and Mingi was gently stroking her tummy. San smiled when he saw how they were getting along, and he looked around for his Baek. She was perched high on a shelf overlooking everyone else. ‘Like the queen she is,’ He thought to himself. He wandered over to her and she eyed him.</p><p>“I’ve got to go now, Baek.” San said as he approached her, she turned her head away and huffed. “I know, you’re unhappy, but I will try and come back soon, okay?” San lifted his hand and she leaned into it. He gave her a couple scratches and smiled.</p><p>When everyone had said their goodbyes San gathered up Mingi and Jongho, they disposed of their empty cups and headed out. On the walk back to dorm Mingi couldn’t stop talking about Apricot and Mee, and how sweet they both were. Jongho laughed when Mingi imitated Fatty jumping after the toy and he excitedly bounced along talking about when he got kitty kisses.</p><p>San smiled, and watched Mingi and Jongho from behind. He felt terrible that he had let himself get caught up in his own worries that he couldn’t just talk to the two people whom he loved. San was in his head again, and he didn’t notice that both of the other men had fallen back to walk in step with him.<br/>
“You okay?” Mingi asked, San noticed he shoved both of his hands in his pockets. It was something that they all did when then were in public and couldn’t outwardly hold hands or show affection. San smiled at the gesture, and nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, I just got lost in my head again.” San looked between them and saw their concerned look. “It’s not that bad, I think I just need to eat something.”</p><p>“Ah, okay.” Jongho said. “Then we shall hurry home and eat.”</p><p>“Yes! I am starving.” Mingi was back to being his boisterous self, and San loved it. He was still mad at himself that he had caused such an upset between them, and he made a mental note to try and not let that happen again. They walked on in silence for a few minutes listening to the noises of the city around them.</p><p>“So,” Mingi finally spoke up, breaking the silence. “When do you think we can go back to the cafe?”</p><p>San laughed loudly, and Jongho teased Mingi about wanting to see his new girlfriend again. Mingi protested loudly and poked Jongho mercilessly. San watched as they played and felt a little lighter as they walked on. The weight on his chest had been lifted a bit, and he tried to hold onto that instead of worrying about the future.</p><p>San realized that he was drifting back into his head when Jongho yelled for him to catch up so he could help restrain Mingi from the relentless poking. San didn’t miss the look in Mingi’s eye, nor the smirk on Jongho’s face. He laughed and ran to catch up with his boys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I want Mingi to finger me.” San saw Mingi smirk and nod. Out of the corner of his eye San saw the look that flashed across Jongho’s face, San grabbed him and pulled him close. “I want you in my ear, talking to me.” San kissed the younger man and Jongho’s laugh was a bit dangerous.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I knew this wouldn't take me too long to finish, despite this entire thing being nearly 12k words now (how even?)</p><p>So without further ado, here is the conclusion on what should've been a cute little cat cafe fic, but turned into this monster.</p><p>Hope you all enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>San, Mingi, and Jongho, all made it home safe and sound. They got a couple questioning looks from Yunho and Seonghwa at the dinner table, but overall it was relatively uneventful once they got home. The three of them ate and chatted with the other members about the various felines that they had interacted with whilst at the Cat Cafe.</p><p>When they were finished San offered to help clean up and wash the few dishes that needed to be done. Everyone else petered off to do their own thing, San went about washing up. He had just started when Hwa appeared next to him and offered to dry things as he washed them.</p><p>“So.” Seonghwa started as he took the first plate from San. “Everything okay?” He asked.</p><p>“I think so.” San said as he handed the next plate to Hwa. “I am planning to have a talk with both of them once I am done here, so I can apologize for everything that happened and explain why it happened.”</p><p>Seonghwa hummed knowingly and dried the next plate. “Just don’t be too hard on yourself, okay?” He continued after a moment. San glanced sideways at him, but remained quiet. “I know that you are still in your head about everything that happened and you are always so hard on yourself about that.”</p><p>“I-” San started, but then realized that he couldn’t really defend himself since it was all true. “I am trying to be less so, but it’s hard.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Hwa took the next plate and dried it. “It’s always going to be difficult when it’s all you’ve known for many years. But you have all of us to remind you that you are human and may have very human reactions to things, and you shouldn’t be hard on yourself for them.”</p><p>San finished washing the last dish and handed it to Seonghwa. He smiled at Hwa and leaned against the sink. “Thanks, hyung. I will keep trying to be better.”</p><p>“You just need some reassurance from time to time. You are absolutely capable of anything you set your mind to and I just think a lot of the time you lose sight of that.” Hwa finished drying and folded the dish towel. San’s smile now reached his eyes and Seonghwa returned it. San took a few steps forward and hugged Seonghwa tightly. The other man was caught off guard but returned the hug.</p><p>“Well you better get to it then.” Hwa said finally and he pulled away from San. “It won’t be so bad, I promise; and trust me you are still overthinking everything, try and just explain everything as concisely as you did with me earlier.” Seonghwa cupped San’s cheek before walking towards his shared room.</p><p>San watched him go and then steadied himself before heading to Jongho and Mingi’s room. When he arrived they were cuddled up on the bottom bunk. San didn’t hear what they were talking about before he opened the door, but Mingi had a slight blush on his cheeks. They both looked up at him when he entered and he was met with matching smiles.</p><p>“Hey, Sannie.” Jongho said casually as San came and sat on the edge of the bunk. “Mingi and I were just discussing some fun things.” He smirked, and then must have noticed San’s spaced out stare. “Baby?”</p><p>“Sannie, you okay?” Mingi asked and immediately reached a hand out for him. San took it and squeezed a couple times.</p><p>“Yeah, I am okay, I am just tired and kinda spacey.” San smiled. “And while I want to hear whatever fun thing you were discussing, I wanted to talk to the both of you first.” </p><p>“Okay.” Mingi said. They both sat up and allowed San to scootch in between them. He settled down and took a breath.</p><p>“So, I wanted to apologize again for today and how everything happened.” San started. “I really lost control of myself, and before I knew what was happening I was up and out of the dorm.”</p><p>“But, what happened, exactly?” Jongho asked. “Seonghwa-hyung told us that Mingi upset you, but even I am not really sure why.”</p><p>“See that’s the thing, it wasn’t exactly like he did anything intentionally, my brain just ran away with an idea and Mingi said something that made it worse.”</p><p>“That going to a Cat Cafe wasn’t a date?” Mingi ventured, and San nodded. “I didn’t mean that.”</p><p>“I know you didn’t mean it maliciously, but at that moment I just had a plan and it all came crashing down, so I panicked.” San spoke softly.</p><p>“What plan?” Jongho asked. He reached for San’s hand and laced their fingers together. “To get us all to go to the Cat Cafe together?”</p><p>“Yes and no?”</p><p>“No?” Mingi asked, he leaned his head on San’s shoulder.</p><p>“It wasn’t just to get us to go together, I wanted to give you both an opportunity to see..” San trailed off.</p><p>“See what, Sannie?” Mingi spoke when San didn’t continue immediately.</p><p>“To see that cats aren’t as bad as you thought they were.” San finished quietly. “I was just worried about our future together when you’re both dog people and we wouldn’t even be able to have something that I definitely know I want in my life.” San realized that he was squeezing Jongho’s hand and the younger man squeezed back gently.</p><p>“I know it’s dumb, but I just know that I will always want cats in my life. I love them and I was so afraid of this,” He gestured between all three of them. “Being temporary because of something stupid that may or may not even be a problem. But I got so worked up about it, and that is why I got so upset at something so simple.”</p><p>San finished and realized he had tensed his whole body during the force to push out everything that was in his head. Mingi was rubbing small circles on his arms and Jongho brought their joined hands up to kiss the back of his hand.</p><p>“Breathe, baby.” Mingi said quietly. San took several deep breaths trying to calm his nerves and release some of the tension in his shoulders. “Okay, so you were worried because you thought that since Jongho and I are dog people it would ultimately lead to the end of our relationship?” Mingi asked and San could hear the smile in his voice. </p><p>“And you felt that if you introduced us to cats that you might save the future of our relationship by showing us just how wonderful cats really are?” Jongho continued sounding slightly amused.</p><p>“That about sums it up, yeah.” San dropped his head into his hands and the other two men chuckled quietly. “It sounds really stupid when I am out of that headspace and not so anxious about it.”</p><p>“It’s not stupid, baby.” Mingi said. “It’s something that is important to you, and I just wish that you would’ve told me what was going on in your head.”</p><p>“I know, Seonghwa said that too.” </p><p>“Yeah, you definitely have to tell us when you’re worried about something. Anything, really.” Jongho squeezed San’s hand again. “If we can do anything to put your mind at ease-”</p><p>“Or distract you.” Mingi grinned.</p><p>“Yes, or to distract you; we will happily try. You do the same for us, baby.” Jongho leaned in and nuzzled San’s cheek until San turned his head to kiss him. Mingi kissed his neck and San made a happy noise in his throat. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Jongho’s.</p><p>“But we won’t know unless you tell us.” He said quietly and San nodded.</p><p>Mingi traced the tendon in San’s neck until he could whisper in San’s ear. “In this case you got really lucky though.” Mingi said quietly, San shivered.</p><p>“What do you mean?” He replied.</p><p>“Because your plan worked.” Jongho smiled when San looked between the both of them.</p><p>“Did it?” San perked up a bit. He had seen how excited Mingi was after they had left the cafe, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up too much. Deep down he still feared that they were just playing along for San’s sake.</p><p>“Mmhmm. Mingi had a wonderful time and he is definitely excited to go back. I enjoyed myself immensely, and I loved seeing how happy they all made you.” Jongho nudged him with the last word, and San laughed.</p><p>“And honestly, even if it hadn’t, we probably still would’ve ended up loving cats because now we know how much it means to you.” Mingi said. “We adore you and want you to be the happiest you can. That makes both of us incredibly happy.”</p><p>“Really?” San grinned wide, Mingi and Jongho nodded. San’s exhaustion was replaced by excitement. After the day he didn’t think that he would be able to feel anything deeply (which was a side effect of being anxious for so long) but right in that moment he thought his chest might burst.</p><p>“So, is this when you’re going to show us the endless pictures you have of our sister-in-law?” Jongho questioned.</p><p>San and Mingi both gave him a confused look. San had shown them pictures of his sister before, but at that moment he couldn’t fathom when Jongho would be bringing her up. Mingi looked at San and shrugged.</p><p>“Byeol.” Jongho said flatly. San couldn’t hold back the laughter as he and Mingi finally understood what Jongho was talking about.</p><p>San brought out his phone and showed off some of the pictures he had of Byeol. One of them laying together and Byeol sleeping on his chest. San had a lot of pictures from his mother too, of just Byeol sitting around the house and looking regal. Jongho cooed over how cute she was and Mingi chimed in every now and again, only occasionally comparing her to Mee from the Cafe.</p><p>“Why didn’t you ever show us these pictures?” Jongho asked finally.</p><p>“Because I thought you both hated cats.” San said matter-of-factly. He wouldn’t meet their eyes and kept scrolling through the pictures on his phone. </p><p>“Well now we will expect sister-in-law updates, complete with photos.” Jongho said and smiled when San beamed at him. San grabbed the younger man and pulled him into a kiss, and then turned to kiss Mingi also.</p><p>“So, now that that is done with, what were the fun things you two were discussing?” </p><p>“Oh, lots of fun things.” Jongho chuckled. “Like how much fun it would be for me to restrain Mingi and you to have your way with him.” </p><p>“Why did you tell him that, baby?” Mingi pouted. “He is never going to stop teasing me about it.”</p><p>“Sorry, it was an accident.” San apologized. “But I think you would probably love that, Mingi-yah. Especially since Jongie can actually restrain you without any trouble.”</p><p>Mingi moaned low in his throat and San noticed he was already getting quite aroused just thinking about it. </p><p>“Is that what we’re doing tonight?” San asked looking at Jongho and the younger man shook his head. San stuck out his bottom lip in an over exaggerated pout. “It’ll be so much fun though.”</p><p>“It will, yes; but I think tonight we have something else in mind.” Jongho licked his lips and San tracked the movement with his eyes. “Tonight both of us are going to take care of you.”</p><p>“But, what about you two?” San asked. Not that he didn’t enjoy having attention lavished on him sometimes, but he loved giving attention just as much to his two gorgeous boyfriends.</p><p>“Oh, I am sure we will be just fine, won’t we Jongie?” Mingi asked, Jongho nodded and pressed a kiss to the side of San’s neck. “Tonight we want to make sure you’re taken care of.”</p><p>“You both always take such good care of me.”</p><p>“But we-” Mingi started and Jongho nudged him, “Okay I made you upset, and we wanna make it up to you, and show you just how much we adore you.”</p><p>“You don’t have to do that, I was the one who overreacted. I was the one who made everything worse.” San groused at himself, but Mingi stopped him with a finger on his lips. San made a face and licked Mingi’s finger. The rapper laughed but didn’t remove the digit.</p><p>“It’s okay, though. We understand you and how your head can get away from you.” Mingi explained. “You have nothing to apologize for. I could’ve also chosen my words more wisely. But it wasn’t a big deal.”</p><p>“We want to give you something else to think about for the rest of the evening.” Jongho whispered in San’s ear and he shuddered. “Make it so that you <i>can’t</i> think of anything else.”</p><p>“Mm. What did you have in mind, gorgeous?” San hummed and Mingi kissed his neck.</p><p>“Well, Mingi was telling me something very interesting.” Jongho smirked and San looked down at the rapper; Mingi had a blush dusting his cheeks.</p><p>“And what did our Mingi tell you?” San gave Mingi a look and the other man shrugged.</p><p>“He was just telling me some ways to drive you absolutely crazy.” Jongho pitched his voice low, San shuddered and groaned when Jongho continued. “Mingi baby, you wanna tell Sannie what you told me?”</p><p>“Or,” San said before Mingi could utter a word. “You could tell me, Jongie.” San challenged, and he saw Jongho’s eyes light up.</p><p>“He told me that you haven’t stopped thinking about me fingering you since the night that you rode me in our hotel room.” Jongho said. “He told me that you love to be fingered. Is that true, baby?”</p><p>San felt the wave of arousal crash over him, he nodded and bit his lip to not make too much noise. They tried to be mindful of the others when they were at home. The rest of the members didn’t mind, and completely celebrated their relationship, but they still didn’t want to hear them loudly fucking all the time. That meant that any time they got too carried away they would just try and keep it down. And it often meant that San spent his nights in Mingi and Jongho’s room. </p><p>At first he worried about how that would look, especially for Yunho; but he had quickly found out that it made it easier for Hongjoong to ‘sneak’ in after everyone had fallen asleep. So it was a win-win for everyone.</p><p>“Good. Mingi also told me that you really get off on a filthy mouth.” Jongho grinned and San moaned quietly. He nodded and shifted, his arousal was very evident. Mingi noticed and dragged his hand up San’s inner thigh. San shivered and pulled Mingi up into a kiss. </p><p>“So, I think that’s what we’re going to do this evening.” Jongho whispered. San broke the kiss with Mingi and grabbed onto him. “Unless there is something else that you want, baby?”</p><p>“I want...” San licked his lips and tried again. “I want- Fuck.” San gasped as Mingi palmed his erection through his pants.</p><p>“Give him a chance, Mingi-yah.” Jongho chuckled.</p><p>“Sorry.” Mingi pouted but relented, San cupped the side of his face and he smiled.</p><p>“I want Mingi to finger me.” San saw Mingi smirk and nod. Out of the corner of his eye San saw the look that flashed across Jongho’s face, San grabbed him and pulled him close. “I want you in my ear, talking to me.” San kissed the younger man and Jongho’s laugh was a bit dangerous.</p><p>“That can be arranged, Sannie.” Jongho smiled. “But I think you definitely need to be a bit more naked for all of this.”</p><p>“Can I get naked, too?” Mingi asked, already reaching for his shirt.</p><p>“Of course you can, Mingi baby. I don’t want to be the only one having all the fun.” San smiled and Mingi grinned before removing his shirt fully. San scooted off the bed and removed his clothes. He felt the other two watching him, so he took his time. When he was finished he turned around and saw the hungry looks in both of their eyes.</p><p>“Fuck, baby, come here.” Mingi’s voice was husky and low. He reached for San and pulled him down onto his lap. San went willingly; he loved when either of his boys couldn’t keep their hands off of him. Mingi pulled San forward into a kiss, he reached a hand down and started stroking San’s cock. San moaned into the kiss and felt a hand caressing his back. He turned and saw Jongho had stripped down to only his briefs, he was holding a bottle of lube and grinning. San blushed.</p><p>It took a bit of maneuvering but they ended up with San on his back in the middle of the bed, Jongho cuddled up close next to him, and Mingi propped up between his legs, fully naked and eager to get started. San had pushed a pillow under his hips to give Mingi better access. He  gasped when Mingi placed a biting kiss on his inner thigh.</p><p>“Ready?” Mingi asked as he slicked up his finger. San nodded and bit his lip as Mingi pushed a finger in. Mingi knew exactly how San liked it now, so he just went to work. Slowly at first, pausing every few strokes to put just enough pressure on his prostate. He has San squirming and moaning quietly in a matter of minutes.</p><p>“I guess that means it’s my turn, yeah?” Jongho whispered in San’s ear and ran his hand up the older man’s chest. San arched his back and groaned. “I am not entirely sure what to say, but Mingi gave me a few pointers.” Jongho chuckled and there was an answering laugh between San’s legs. These boys were going to be the death of him and he didn’t mind it one bit.</p><p>“How does it feel baby?” Jongho growled directly into San’s ear and he moaned low in his throat.</p><p>“Fuck, Jongie.” San gasped as Mingi pumped his fingers a few times. San tried to answer but all that came out was a groan when Mingi bit at his inner thigh. San threaded his fingers into Mingi’s hair, the younger man smiled up at him. “It feels fucking amazing. Mingi’s fingers always feel perfect.”</p><p>“Mmm, I bet they do.” Jongho hummed and ran his hand along San’s stomach. “I may have to feel them someday.” He smiled as both men groaned in unison. “I’ve never even tried, but I would love to try with both of you, one of these days.”</p><p>“That will be so hot to see. Watch Mingi finger you. He’s got such perfect long fingers.” San groaned. He tugged gently on Mingi’s hair, the other man grunted and looked up. “More, baby. Give me another one. I wanna feel it” </p><p>“Already? Fuck you’re really hot for it, aren’t you, Sannie?” Mingi chuckled. San was ready to protest but swallowed it immediately when Mingi pressed another finger in alongside the first. San couldn’t hold back the noise that came out of him, and he briefly wondered if the others heard it too.</p><p>“Jongie.” San whined and tugged at the younger man’s shoulder until he leaned down to kiss him deeply. San broke away and gasped. “Talk to me, fuck, please.”</p><p>“Sorry.” Jongho apologized quickly. “I was too busy watching you both. You really do love being fingered, don’t you?” San nodded and gasped when Mingi twisted his wrist. “And Mingi, you love doing it, huh?” Jongho asked in awe.</p><p>“Fuck, yes. I love being the one who makes San make those noises.” Mingi licked up the underside of San’s cock and San nearly shot off the bed cursing. “It gets me so hard knowing that I make him come apart like that. It’s like he was made to take my fingers, my cock. Your cock. Fuck.”</p><p>“I am so close.” San whined. “Touch me, please.” San grabbed at both men and tried to direct them towards his neglected cock. Jongho began stroking him roughly, and Mingi tried to follow suit. They fell into a rhythm and San was writhing in a matter of moments.</p><p>“Mingi-yah was right, you were made to take my cock.” Jongho groaned into San’s ear, keeping up the rough strokes. He ran his thumb over the head and San threw his head back. “You felt so good around me. So tight and hot. I can’t wait to take you again.”</p><p>“I wanna make you scream, baby. Push you down and take you from behind, making you feel every inch of me.“ Jongho growled. San looked into the younger man’s eyes and saw the look of absolute hunger. “Wanna watch you suck Mingi as I fuck you.” San heard Mingi groan. San glanced down at Mingi and saw that he was just as turned on listening to their youngest member. </p><p>“Fuck. Jongie, Mingi baby. Please!” San babbled.</p><p>“Come for us, baby.” Jongho sped up his strokes and San let out a broken scream as he came over Jongho’s hand and stomach. Jongho clamped a hand over his mouth to keep some of the noise down, but they all knew that there was going to be a stern morning conversation from their leader about noise etiquette.</p><p>“That’s it, Sannie. Let go.” Mingi pumped his fingers and fucked him through his orgasm.</p><p>After he panted and batted them away when it all became too much. Mingi pulled out his fingers and wiped them on a discarded shirt. He cleaned up San and kissed him. San kissed back tiredly, but reached down to touch Mingi’s erection; the rapper gasped.</p><p>“What about you two?” San asked, he squeezed the other man gently and Mingi’s hips twitched forward. He looked over at Jongho, who was equally aroused.</p><p>“Mmm. You can both fuck me, if you want.” San sounded pliant and exhausted.</p><p>“No, baby. You’ve had enough tonight and I didn’t fully prep you to take Jongie.” Mingi pushed San’s bangs off his forehead and kissed him. San pouted, but acknowledged that he was far too exhausted to do much else.</p><p>“I think we can take care of each other, can’t we Mingi baby?” Jongho smirked. “I definitely remember you saying you wanted to watch us together. Right, Sannie?”</p><p>“Absolutely.” San groaned and his spent cock made a valiant effort to take interest. He scooted over as much as possible, laid on his side and made enough space for Mingi. The rapper climbed up on top of Jongho and kissed him.</p><p>San watched as the younger man hummed, Jongho pulled Mingi down on top of him, both men moaned into the kiss. San snaked a hand out and pulled Jongho out of his briefs, the younger man cursed and thrust up into his hand.</p><p>“I thought you were just going to watch.” Mingi chuckled.</p><p>“I am. I was just helping.” San laughed. “And you know how much I love Jongie’s cock. Almost as much as you do, Mingi baby.” San smiled and saw the flush spread across Mingi’s face.</p><p>“Is that so?” Jongho smirked. “I am learning all sorts of useful information tonight.” Jongho laughed when Mingi buried his face in Jongho’s neck.</p><p>“Speaking of that, I think you and I should swap positions.” Jongho leaned up and nipped at Mingi’s bottom lip. The taller man wore a confused look, but shrugged rolled off of the younger man. Jongho kicked off his underwear and returned, he settled in between Mingi’s spread thighs.</p><p>“Okay, I mean, I don’t mind you being on top, I just don’t really understand-” Mingi started, but was cut off by Jongho. </p><p>“So I can do this.” Jongho grabbed both of Mingi’s wrists in one of his strong hands and pinned them above Mingi’s head. He grinned down at him, and Mingi sucked in a deep breath.</p><p>“Fuck.” Mingi cursed under his breath. San watched as he struggled a little bit, but Jongho was able to easily hold him down. </p><p>“You really do love it, don’t you?” Jongho asked. Mingi nodded vigorously and Jongho chuckled. San watched as Jongho reached down with his other hand and started stroking Mingi. </p><p>“We can have so much fun with this Mingi-yah.” Jongho murmured. “Now is it just being held down or do you like being tied up, as well?”</p><p>Mingi bit his lip and shook his head. Jongho made an affirmative noise. San watched as Jongho ran a hand up Mingi’s torso.</p><p>“You’re so gorgeous like this, baby.” Jongho growled. “You like that I-” He stopped and looked over at San. “I mean, that we could do anything to you?” San grinned back and Mingi nodded.</p><p>“Fuck, yes.”</p><p>“Just think, I could hold you arms behind your back and San could ride you. You’d have to hold out long enough for our Sannie to get off, do you think you could do that?” Jongho stroked Mingi and the other man writhed. </p><p>“You gonna come, Mingi baby?” San asked and the other man nodded.</p><p>“You too, Jongie.” Mingi gasped. “I want you to come with me.” Mingi thrust his hips up into Jongho’s grasp. Jongho nodded and tried to wrap his hand around both he and Mingi’s erections. His hand couldn’t get the rhythm right and it was awkward. Jongho let out a frustrated noise, but tried again.</p><p>“Here, let me help.” San smiled. He moved forward and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks. Jongho and Mingi groaned. San nodded at Jongho and the two of them stroked in unison. Jongho bit his lip and kept pace with the other man. Mingi moaned and occasionally struggled. Jongho held tight and kissed the rapper breathless. </p><p> San was properly fucked out but contributed as best he could. He drizzled lube on his hand, and the slick caused Jongho to curse and thrust forward. His strokes were becoming erratic and San could tell that he was getting close.</p><p>“You both look so good like that.” San rasped out, he realized that his voice had taken a bit of a beating. It would be another thing that Hongjoong would have words with him about. “I fucking love the both of you so much.” </p><p>Both of them were pretty far gone; they moaned out affirmations and praise for each other and San. It only took a few more strokes from both Jongho and San before Mingi came hard over their hands, his release hitting his stomach and chest. San leaned forward and kissed him to stifle some of the noise. Jongho worked him through his orgasm and in the process he came too. San stroked him through it, and leaned up to kiss the younger man.<br/>
San pulled away, Jongho panted and tried to catch his breath. They both smiled tiredly at each other. After a moment, Mingi made an uncomfortable noise.</p><p>“Um, Jongie, as much as I love this my fingers are going numb.” Mingi chuckled. Jongho let go of the other man’s wrists and apologized. They cleaned up and cuddled together on the bottom bunk. It was a tight squeeze but they never minded it. Jongho always ended up in the middle because he could comfortably support San and Mingi’s weight on top of him.</p><p>They were lounging in post coital bliss when they heard their phone ping in notifications. San reached over and grabbed his phone. He scrolled through the messages and laughed.</p><p>“What are they saying?” Mingi asked.</p><p>“‘Now that you’re finished you all need to sleep, we have an early morning tomorrow.’” San read aloud. “That’s from Joong. ‘Next time just try and keep it down.’ from Hwa and Yunho agreed.” He continued. “‘Or be even louder so I can get something out of it too.’ Guess who that was from.”</p><p>“Wooyoung.” Jongho and Mingi said together and they laughed.</p><p>“Hongjoong also said that we’re going to have a ‘talk’ in the morning, so we should be prepared for that.” San chuckled and put his phone aside.</p><p>“It can’t be any worse than any of the times he’s scolded us for fucking in the kitchen or that time we got carried away in the van.” Mingi laughed and San agreed.</p><p>“You were both so mean, you know I can’t just get up and walk away if I’m aroused. I was so embarrassed.” Jongho pouted.</p><p>“Mm, but you loved it, didn’t you baby?” San hummed and kissed the side of Jongho’s neck. </p><p>“I did.” Jongho said, his voice sounded dreamy as he remembered the event. “ I really did, but I am still going to have to get you back one of these days.” Jongho smirked. </p><p>“Anytime you want, baby.” San laughed and Jongho pulled him closer. They fell into a comfortable silence. San felt his exhaustion pulling at him. He was tired and sore, but felt better than he had in days. He cuddled closer and laced his fingers with Mingi’s on top of Jongho’s tummy. </p><p>“So,” Mingi whispered after several minutes. “Do you think if we’re not in too much trouble, we can go to the cafe again tomorrow? Or if not tomorrow then the next day we have off?”</p><p>Jongho and San couldn’t hold back their laughter at the rapper’s eagerness to revisit his new favorite friend. Mingi pouted and tried to shove them both out of bed onto the floor. As they wrestled, Jongho easily pinned the other man down and Mingi complained about this being a ‘thing’ that could be used against him now. San giggled and laid beside them, occasionally chiming in to ‘help’ whoever was winning. He watched his two boyfriends with a huge grin on his face and for the first time in a while he wasn’t worried about the future at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am really quite happy with how this turned out, and I am gathering other ideas for little one-shots that will take place within this universe too. So we'll see what comes up next. I do have at least one Jongho/Mingi planned (that will probably come next, maybe) and a handful of other things kicking around. I also have ideas for things NOT in this universe, but those always keep getting pushed to back burners, because these are my boys and I must write them.</p><p>Let me know what you all think. Comments and kudos are all I want in life. Please and thank you.</p><p>Feel free to come yell at me on <a href="https://twitter.com/insaneboingo">twitter</a> or <a href="https://insaneboingo.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> if you are so inclined to do so.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>